Retractable awnings for mobile dwellings have been used for several years. Currently, however, when such awnings are of long span, the roller tube sags between its end supports. Therefore, with the awning pulled out from around the roller tube and extended away from the side of a mobile dwelling, the awning also sags, reflecting the initial sag of the roller tube, throughout the central portions of the extended awning.
Moreover, in the past there have been some retractable awnings which seem to involve too many component parts and/or which also seem to involve latches and other adjustable mechanisms which are not too conveniently manipulated.